


Sheer Seduction (Just for Kouki)

by Hawley



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Akashi Seijuurou, Kouki being a tease, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Furihata Kouki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawley/pseuds/Hawley
Summary: It was pink. Rose to be more precise if Seijuurou’s colour sense was correct. Lace and sheer and delicate. Seijuurou held it out with both hands, realizing it came in many parts. The largest was a lace and sheer corset with straps at the bottom – garter belts. The other fabric in his hands were matching panties and thigh-length stockings.Why did Kouki have women’s lingerie?





	

Kouki was usually very easy to read.

So when Seijuurou saw that he was incredibly restless the past few days, he didn’t know how to react. He tried to sit next to him, patting his hair like he usually do if Kouki was nervous, but he was immediately shoved away, defiant brown eyes staring at him both with shock and horror. Kouki had realized what he did and he got up and walked away to their bedroom, leaving Seijuurou stunned.

What was going on?

Kouki wasn’t sick. He knew when Kouki was sick. The boy would be redder than a tomato, his forehead burning, and he wouldn’t be able to move, let alone scatter away from him. He wasn’t sick often but when he was, it was horrendous. The first time it happened, Seijuurou was calling his private helicopter rapidly to take him to the hospital. Kouki had calmed him down, telling him this was normal, but he wouldn’t relent.

Seijuurou was just glad that it didn’t happen often.

But this didn’t explain the current situation.

Kouki was avoiding him. That much was clear and it almost seemed like he had reverted back into a shivering chihuahua, too scared, too nervous. Something was off considering they’ve been together for three years and, as far as he was concerned, they had a perfectly healthy relationship.

He knocked on the door to their room, knowing Kouki was in there. He opened it when there was no response and saw Kouki’s back facing him, sitting on the bed, staring down at it dejectedly.

“Kouki?” Seijuurou tentatively walked over. He stopped when Kouki tensed. A sigh escaped his lips, “You’ve been avoiding me the past week. I would like to know what I did to deserve such a cold treatment.”

“I-it’s nothing, Sei,” Kouki turned and forced a smile. There was terror on his face as his hands shuffled behind him. “D-don’t worry about it.”

Seijuurou stared with an expression that showed he obviously didn’t believe him. He stood straight and crossed his arms, waiting expectantly. He wasn’t going to budge until this was out of the way.

“What are you hiding from me?” The redhead narrowed his eyes. He took a step forward and Kouki tensed again. Step by step, he made his way to the bed and Kouki grabbed whatever it was in his hands and tackled the pillow, placing his arms underneath. It was too obvious. “Kouki.”

“It’s really nothing, Sei,” Kouki’s laugh was strained. “It’s just something...stupid.”

“If that’s so, why are you worrying so much about it?” He raised an eyebrow, “And why won’t you let me know what is going on?” He paused, watching Kouki look away. “Stuffing whatever you had under the pillow isn’t going to help.”

The brunette’s cheeks turned red but he remained silent. Seijuurou, with the speed of a refined basketball player, walked over and grabbed the contents under the pillow. Kouki had tried to grab onto his arm desperately, but fell face forward into the mattress. The redhead ignored him momentarily, finally noticing the soft fabric in his head.

It was pink. Rose to be more precise if Seijuurou’s colour sense was correct. Lace and sheer and delicate. Seijuurou held it out with both hands, realizing it came in many parts. The largest was a lace and sheer corset with straps at the bottom _–_ garter belts. The other fabric in his hands were matching panties and thigh-length stockings.

Why did Kouki have women’s _lingerie?_

“Kouki…” His eyes became sharp as he looked down at the nervous boy, sitting in a _seiza_ position. His hands clenched the items tightly. “ _What is the meaning of this?_ ”

“Sei, I can explain _–_ ” Kouki stopped on his own, staring at the lingerie before turning away. His cheeks flushed and Seijuurou was angry.

“I would never have guessed,” His voice was rigid. He tried to hide the hurt but his fists clenched at his side, betraying him. “To think, that’d you _cheat_ on me in _our_ apartment _–_ ”

“Sei! No!” Kouki shook his head rapidly. His eyes were wide with shock as he stumbled to stand. He placed Seijuurou’s fists in his hands, soothing him by rubbing circles on them with his thumbs. “I’m not cheating on you. I don’t think anybody I know would have the guts to cheat on you in the first place.”

Seijuurou remained neutral. He was still angry, but less so, and was now more confused. This expression prompted Kouki to continue but he was hesitant. That captivating blush appeared on his face again and he was looking up at him shyly.

“T-they’re…” He paused, taking a hard swallow. “They’re mine.”

There was a pause. The taller man didn’t believe him for a moment, but seeing how Kouki was so serious and he blushed profusely afterwards, he just looked down at the lingerie in his hands. They were crumpled up now from his previous rage and probably ruined and wrinkled.

“Yours?” Seijuurou blinked in confusion as Kouki nodded, still embarrassed. The redhead took a moment to collect his thoughts. “Kouki, if you wanted to become a woman, I would’ve arranged for you to have surgery...I wouldn’t love you any le _–_ ”

“Sei, no!” Kouki was slow on the uptake, but shook his head. “That’s not _–_ ah ha…” He placed a hand over his face and mumbled, “They’re for you.”

Now Seijuurou was lost.

The tension in his face disappeared as he stared at Kouki who was fidgeting. He furrowed his eyebrows.

“As you very well know, I am a man. I can prove it to you again, if I must. I would be glad to.”

“I-I know that!” Kouki stuttered so adorably that Seijuurou gave a soft smile. “I-I mean...do you remember...for our anniversary, you told me that I could do whatever I wanted after?”

Seijuurou nodded. He had been incredibly busy studying for exams and doing his last projects that he neglected celebrating their third anniversary with Kouki. He couldn’t deny that he had ignored Kouki the days prior and that day of their anniversary in favour of homework. Kouki even prepared his meals when he was stressed, making his favourite tofu soup on the actual day. Feeling guilty, he had promised that after everything was done though, he would do whatever he desired.

That had been over a week ago though. And he clearly didn’t understand Kouki’s intentions.

“I-I want you to wear it…” Kouki began shyly, looking up at him with innocent eyes though obviously they weren’t such. “A-And I want to be on top tonight too.”

They never fought with each other on who got to be the top or bottom. It happened naturally, but more often than not, Seijuurou was on top. If Kouki was particularly frustrated, he was happy to comply and bottom for him, but he favoured giving his lover pleasure, watching the waton expressions as he pumped in and out.

Now he stared at him, wondering _how_ such a shy boy could produce such an expression; even such a suggestion.

“This is female clothing, Kouki.”

“I-It should be okay!” He wasn’t very convincing. “I had some help finding your size…”

“Oh?”

Kouki nodded. “My brother’s girlfriend works at a lingerie store, so she helped me pick it out.”

“I should be flattered,” Seijuurou stated with a hint of sarcasm. He frowned in distaste at the lace clump in his hand. “Did you have to get such a colour?”

“I-I thought it might look good on you,” Kouki replied, his eyes wide and pure.

‘Goddammit,’ Seijuurou sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. He placed a hand on his waist, looking at Kouki directly in the eye. “Unfortunately, I am a man of my word.”

Kouki beamed, the nerves disappearing from his face and it almost made this bearable for Seijuurou.

 _Almost_ was the key word.

“I will keep this in mind, Kouki,” Seijuurou stated firmly. There was a slight drop in Kouki’s expression. “This is just for you.”

There was a lot of resentment as he walked towards their private bath, closing the door behind him. He stared at the pieces of fabric, contemplating their usage and how _this_ was not one of their usages. Baffled, humiliated, and yet intrigued.

He didn’t know Kouki had a lingerie fetish.

He could probably take advantage of that...somehow.

He gave a smirk as he thought of all the naughty things he would be planning to do to Kouki in the upcoming days. Which one would he do first?

Nevertheless, he had to do this first. To appease his lover.

Reluctantly, though more enthusiastically now that he discover Kouki’s weakness, he took off his clothes and slipped them on, starting with the lace and sheer corset. The fabric was surprisingly soft, dancing across his skin effortlessly. There was some cotton with some lace cupping where should’ve been breasts. He frowned, tightening the straps on his shoulder, hoping that it’ll fit him a bit better.

Forget that. He wasn’t _hoping_ for it.

Though it did fit quite snugly around his torso.

The panties were next. They seemed quite small and when he pulled them up, there was quite a noticeable bulge protruding from the front. A strip of lace covered him in the front to hide the skin, but it didn’t matter, he mused. It wasn’t enough, especially with such a transparent fabric. His ass was showing too, the back not covering his entire bottom. When he tugged it, the front tugged as well, rubbing the fabric against his skin. He bit his lip at the softness. He needed to stay in control.

The stockings were problematic. They slid up his legs easily, tickling the small hairs he had. It almost seemed like they made it more sensitive with the sheer. They ended in the middle of his muscular thighs and he had to attach the garter belt properly from his corset so they would stay up (this took him a bit longer, his fingers fumbling at the awkward angle).

He looked at the mirror to see his full body.

The pink brought out the colour in his pale skin but didn’t clash horrendously with his hair – at least, he didn’t think so. Unfortunately, he was never a good judge of colour though he could memorize every shade possible. His eyes roamed across his own body, feeling quite embarrassed that he was wearing this, but he did owe Kouki _something_ and he wasn’t going to back out, especially seeing him this excited.

The things he did for him.

But Seijuurou will make him pay back _tenfold_ in the upcoming days.

When he opened the door, Kouki had reverted back to sitting in a _seiza_ on the bed, looking down at his hands in his lap, scared and embarrassed. He didn’t look up from his lap when the door creaked open, causing Akashi to frown.

The _least_ he could do was _look_ at him considering this was all _just_ for him.

“Kouki,” Seijuurou stated causing the boy jump. The brown eyes looked up at him, his jaw dropping slightly and mouth opening in surprise. His eyes widened and Seijuurou could see the hands in his lap clench up.

He did his best to walk with pride. He wasn’t ashamed of his body – he worked out and knew that he was athletic. He placed a smirk on and sauntered towards the other man and leaned forward, placing an arm on Kouki’s shoulder, his arm curling so his hand was placed on the nape of the brunette’s neck. He jutted his hip out and to the side and placed his other hand on it. He glanced down at the shaking man’s lap then looked back into his eyes.

“You like what you see?”

Kouki nodded numbly and Seijuurou could feel his lips curl up in satisfaction. There was a long moment where Kouki was just staring at his face, waiting with anticipation, before his eyes began to scan his body. Seijuurou watched his lover’s eyes go down his neck, across his shoulders, to his chest, getting redder and redder when they went further down.

“ _Oh my God, Sei._ ”

Seijuurou let out a chuckle when Kouki placed a hand over his brown orbs, muttering something indistinguishable.

Kouki was always amusing when he was embarrassed.

He stopped when he felt a sudden warmth on his hip.

He looked down at Kouki. He had placed a hand gently there, running his fingers against the fabric. The warm and soft touch was enough to send shivers down his spine.

Kouki glanced up at his face. His other hand reached for Seijuurou’s waist and he relaxed his legs so he was sitting with them over the edge of the bed. Pulling him closer, Seijuurou frowned when he felt himself being led to his lap. Kouki’s hands moved dangerously to his ass, touching the bare skin, but moving past it so he skimmed his hands over the fine cloth of the stockings.

“So beautiful,” Kouki mumbled, running his hands up and down the fabric. Seijuurou could see the tent in Kouki’s pants, his eyes filled with lust as he gazed over his form. He could feel the panties constricting him slightly as he stared at that perverted expression.

Gently, he had grabbed him, placing the redhead on the bed on his back. He was nervous; Seijuurou could feel the other man’s hands shake as they trailed down his body gently. That’s all he did: stare and touch, but it was enough to make him squirm in anticipation.

Kouki’s hands stopped and looked up. Brown eyes met red as if looking for confirmation. Seijuurou gave an encouraging smile and Kouki returned to run his hands against the fabric.

His palms pressed harder, as if massaging him. The fingers were worming their ways slowly, teasing the sensitive parts of his torso. Kouki kneeled on the edge of the bed between Seijuurou’s legs. He could feel the fabric of Kouki’s jeans much more through the panties, the roughness rubbing against the lace and pushing against him. He bit his lower lip to hold back his voice.

“Kouki…” He breathed with a restless sigh. He was becoming impatient with just the light touches and stares, “...are you done teasing me yet?”

Kouki blinked curiously. The lust had not escaped from his face though, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth like a hungry dog, ready to devour him. Seijuurou shivered, surprised and suddenly unnerved. He has never seen Kouki like this before. They had been together for three years and seeing this new side of him was... _thrilling_.

The brunette leaned forward, kissing Seijuurou innocently. No open mouth, no tongue, Lips sealed hesitantly. He peppered them on his lips, on the corner, his cheeks, his eyes, travelling down his nose and down his lips. Seijuurou sighed, both from loving bliss and impatience. He had dressed up like this, expecting something for wearing it, but nothing yet except pure innocence.

He began kissing his neck, nipping at the underside of his skin. The light nipping turned into slight tugs with his teeth, the pain stinging slightly, but it wasn’t unbearable. He had dealt with worse with his nails digging into his back when he hit Kouki’s spot or when he bit his shoulder to muffle out his screams.

He gave a light gasp when Kouki’s tongue ran over a spot on his neck. The teeth biting harder and he was slowly being sucked. His hands ran down the lace of his torso to the thin line of skin exposed between the corset and panties, rubbing against his hip bones in circles. They travelled to the panties, kneading his groin, dangerously close to his member. The feeling tingled towards his stomach and he felt himself raise his legs up, wrapping them around Kouki’s waist, pulling him closer.

Kouki let a yelp, looking at Seijuurou with wide eyes.

“I’m tired of waiting Kouki,” He pressed him harder against him, rubbing his crotch. He saw Kouki’s face flush. “Hurry.”

Instead of stuttering nervously like he usually did, his lover was calm. There was a slight surprise in his eyes with a bit of amusement. Seijuurou furrowed his eyebrows.

He was silent as he loosened the legs around him. He moved further down this down, kissing his collarbone lightly, hands going up his ribs to the cups of the corset. Seijuurou could feel his fingers pressing in, finding his nubs as if there was no lace to block him, pushing and prying at them.

It wasn’t a sensitive spot for him, but he couldn’t help but groan at Kouki’s strong desire and the fabric rubbing against him. It was an odd sensation. Whenever they had sex, clothes were off in almost an instant. Many times, Seijuurou had little time for foreplay unless he was the one who wanted to make Kouki beg.

To have the teases on him was different.

But not unpleasurable.

Kouki’s had moved his hands to his ass, lifting up his legs to wrap closer around his waist again. Seijuurou tightened his grip and Kouki palmed his crotch, rubbing, teasing, pressing the fabric. The panties were becoming unbearably tight and the softness of the sheer suddenly wasn’t so soft anymore. It became rough, scratching him, and it was driving him crazy. He pressed into Kouki’s hand harder, rubbing, needing more.

But he stopped.

Seijuurou stared.

 _No_.

He glared at him like he had just been insulted. It was close enough, but it was enough to send a hunter away with his tail between his legs.

But Kouki was unaffected.

“I don’t like your teasing, Kouki.” Seijuurou watched Kouki grinned. “You think this is amusing?”

“Very much so, Sei,” Kouki’s eyes filled with mirth, causing his scowl to soften. He rubbed his nose into his stomach and automatically, Seijuurou’s hand went to his hair, rubbing it like a puppy. “I’m having fun.”

Before he could announce that he himself wasn’t enjoying himself, he felt a sudden wetness through the panties. His voice was caught in his throat. He placed his elbows on the bed and propped up to see Kouki licking the hardness, swirling his tongue around the restricted erection before placing his lips over it. He felt the slight scratch of Kouki’s teeth, dragging themselves against the fabric, sending a shock to his stomach and throat and he fell back on the bed.

He placed his hands in Kouki’s hair, gripping it to communicate. His voice was lacking and he couldn’t find the words. Slowly, he felt the fabric being peeled away, releasing his cock in the cold air. It hardened immediately, sending goosebumps up his body.

When Kouki first gave him a blowjob, he was nervous as he never did before. He was tentative and scared and Seijuurou had to slowly encourage him that he was fine. It took many attempts before he could feel a bit more confident about it. Seijuurou had never been completely blown away by him because he was always looking for the encouragement which caused a bit of hesitance.

But this time, Kouki didn’t even look at him.

His eyes were closed, cheeks hollowed, taking the entire thing in his mouth without any uncertainty. His tongue felt long, wrapping around the hardness, teasing his flesh, running it on the vein on his underside. A slight tremor went up his spine at this.

Even though his length was all the way in his lover’s mouth, he felt himself being pushed even further in if possible. Kouki seemed to have no gag reflex as he felt the head tap against the back of his mouth, sucking and wetting it, and burying his nose in Seijuurou’s coarse hair. Kouki’s hand had moved to his balls, rubbing it and tugging them gently, making Seijuurou’s grip in his hair tighter.

He was never very vocal when it came to sex except for a few grunts here and there, but Kouki, right then and there, made him want to _scream_.

Kouki bobbed the length in and out, teasing him when it was completely out, and then shoving it back in his mouth. Seijuurou cringed at the torturously slow time he took to take it out only to be hit in again. Every time Kouki went back, his teeth dragged along slightly against his skin and he swore that his cock twitched more than a few times when he did it.

He had dragged it out and let the head bob out. He could feel the delicate tongue play around it, slipping into the slit. Seijuurou cursed silently to himself.

He wanted to cum. So very much. But he wanted more. He wanted to feel more of Kouki. He wanted him inside and this... _play_ was driving him insane with impatience.

He sat up. Kouki had looked up, his lips still on the tip of his erection. He quickly grabbed Kouki’s arm and pulled him to the bed.

The brunette fell on his back on the mattress, gazing at Seijuurou. The redhead moved up to his lap, feeling the tent in Kouki’s pants as he sat, rubbing it against his ass. The lace stopped him feeling it fully and he quickly placed his thumbs on the hem, intending to shove the panties all the way down.

A hand gripped his wrist to stop it. Seijuurou glared angrily at his lover who looked quite calm.

“Kouki.”

“Hm?”

“I want to cum.”

“Then cum.”

“Then take off your pants.”

Kouki’s gaze became confused. He gave such a serene smile that Seijuurou wondered if he knew the seriousness of the situation. If something didn’t happen _now_ , he was going to explode because he allowed Kouki to lead for once.

“Sei,” Kouki spoke quietly, reaching out, grasping one hand and using his other to touch his erection. Seijuurou shuddered. “I want to do this gently. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s not the question of pain,” He felt his own hands reach out for Kouki’s zipper, and pulled down his pants and underwear together, throwing it wherever on the floor, and releasing the slight curve of Kouki’s cock. He leaned forward so they would touch, becoming increasingly _needy_ (God forbid, he hated to admit this) for the warm contact.

He frowned and leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of Kouki on the bed. He pressed their foreheads together. Their eyes peered into each other.

“I want you in me, Kouki,” He whispered huskily. He could feel the erection against his hardening more if possible. He tilted his head so their noses were touching and rubbed their cocks together. He chuckled inwardly to himself when Kouki’s eyes widened.

Seijuurou reached a hand to grasp them both, running up and down, pushing together their lengths together more. The friction was usually enough to get both of them off after such a long period of time, but they both held on. Kouki’s rapid breathing mingled with his. The brunette sat up so their bodies pressed closer together, a hand going Seijuurou’s thigh and the other cupping his right butt cheek.

Kouki leaned in to kiss him. Seijuurou closed his eyes to accept it, tongues meshing together and pushing through their lips in a sensual dance. He grounded himself into Kouki, his hips rolling in slow circles and their erections throbbing. Seijuurou bit his lover’s lower lip, tugging, licking, wrecking him ever so slowly. Kouki was becoming weak in his arms, but his grip on his thigh and ass were just as strong. The one on his ass moving to Seijuurou’s crack, slipping his fingers against him.

Their cocks were between their stomachs, the fabric of their clothing rubbing against them. Seijuurou ran his hand down Kouki’s torso, slipping underneath his shirt and ripping it over his head. Now, Kouki sat nude from head to toe while Seijuurou remained in female lingerie that was becoming more restricting with each passing second.

As if sensing his frustration, Kouki unlatched the garter belts, his hand sliding down the panties. Seijuurou felt the warmth of his hands and fingers, pushing his cheeks open, slowly probing at the muscles of his hole. A sense of desperation surging through him.

Kouki held him tightly around the waist, scooting up the bed so his back was against their headboard, trying not to interrupt the kiss. He reached over to the bedside table, but Seijuurou was too quick. Breaking the kiss briefly, he opened the drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom from the near empty box before smashing his lips on top of Kouki’s again.

He lathered a generous portion of lube on his palm before grabbing their cocks together, rubbing them slowly up and down. Kouki gasped and hissed, his eyes closed but Seijuurou knew he was feeling it. He whined and moaned like he always did whenever Seijuurou serviced him. He never thought that kind of sound would be appealing until he had made Kouki cry out in such pleasure.

He stopped after his fingers lightly stroked them together, playing with Kouki’s slit with soft caresses (Kouki came at that, trembling uncontrollably; of course, Seijuurou had much higher endurance) and reached behind him to his ass to lube his puckering hole. Kouki caught his wrist and Seijuurou just glared.

Kouki ran two of his fingers over their still hard members, dragging some of the lube and reaching to hold Seijuurou’s bottom again. The redhead felt the slick fingers against the first ring of muscle, hissing at the feeling. The lube had become warm from their use but it was colder in comparison to the heat of their bodies. Seijuurou leaned forward to the crook of Kouki’s neck, biting it at the unfamiliarity of his finger inserting in him.

Another squirt of the bottle could be heard, telling them that they had to buy a new box of condoms _and_ lube. Seijuurou suddenly felt Kouki’s finger push in further and his hand rubbing on the side against the sheer on his thighs, causing his cock to twitch.

He muffled his voice in Kouki’s neck, burying his face in it – a signal to his lover that he could continue. He felt a second finger being pressed in, the chill of the lotion against his hot body made him gasp. A third finger and he dug his teeth into Kouki’s shoulder.

He didn’t remember the last time Kouki wanted to be the top, always fine with Seijuurou taking the lead. Seijuurou liked his dominance, his control, and Kouki always let him have it. But he was a man of his word and just didn’t remember _why_ Kouki never took more initiative. His fingers pumping through him, his muscles squeezing them as he went deeper. Seijuurou could feel the knuckles prod at his cheeks until–

He released his teeth’s grip on the skin.

He gasped. _Loudly._

Kouki had found an excellent spot.

He had chosen to continue prodding at that spot, causing Seijuurou to pant heavily, to moan louder than he has in a while, to curse and cry out to the point that he released his own climax, spilling the result on their stomachs.

Kouki didn’t stop though and Seijuurou felt himself become erect again.

“Kouki,” Seijuurou positioned himself so the other man’s erection was rubbing against his butt crack, practically sitting on his stomach. He moved at a slow pace, moving up and down, knowing that it would drive him crazy. He felt his own hole twitch when the throbbing cock passed it. He leaned his cheek against Kouki’s, feeling the sweat falling from his forehead. Placing his lips a mere centimeter from the shell of his ear, he whispered, “ _Fuck me._ ”

Seijuurou was thrown almost carelessly and forcefully on his back and heard the familiar sound of wrapping rip. He looked up at Kouki looming over him, brown irises filled with hunger and lust. Seijuurou found his waist easily with his legs, wrapping them around and hooking his ankles together and Kouki rushed to slip the condom on. Once he did, the redhead used his legs pull him towards him.

Kouki fell towards him but landed on his hands on either side of him. Their faces were centimeters apart and Kouki leaned in so their lips met. Seijuurou had his eyes slightly open, waiting impatiently for his lover to continue. His kiss was chaste as a hand cupped his cheek. Kouki had moved to straighten his back and lifted up his thighs. The panties were suddenly stripped down his legs, hooked on one ankle now.

He felt the penis slowly penetrate him. He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to hold back his voice. Kouki was pushing in _agonizingly_ slow. Just like how he has been the entire night.

“Kou...ki…” He coughed when his voice cracked slightly. Kouki’s dark eyes turned to him. He could feel a hand on his thighs, playing with the hem of the stockings. He looked down and saw Kouki’s hand on his penis, inserting slowly and carefully. “I’m growing impatient.”

“It’s been awhile since we’ve done it like this, Sei,” Kouki whispered. He leaned forward and placed his nose on Seijuurou’s chest, between the cups of the corset. He nuzzled it lightly. “I need to take my time.”

He narrowed his red orbs at the statement. Seijuurou didn’t dwell on it very long as he felt him push through in him at a snail’s pace. He grabbed the covers of the bed tightly, resisting the squirming in his stomach and in his ass. Although Kouki _claimed_ that he wanted to take his time to make sure it didn’t hurt, he could tell from his eyes that he was thoroughly enjoying the process and watching him

Seijuurou wasn’t very satisfied when he felt Kouki pull out. He hissed, feeling the erection nearly out, only the head staying in.

Suddenly and very quickly, Kouki slammed back in.

Seijuurou gasped in shock and suddenly, Kouki’s speed had picked up. It was such a large difference from the tentative movements from a few seconds ago and now Kouki was ramming in him as if it was going to be their last.

The head buried in Seijuurou’s chest moved, biting at the skin above the corset, licking it to soothe the small amount of pain. His hands wandered to his sides, running them up and down, pressing his fingers against the cup where his nipples were. He moved them at the same rhythm as his cock, pushing them harder and twisting them when Seijuurou heard and felt the slap of skin against his ass.

His voice released when Kouki hit a very particular spot, moving in the walls of his muscles to find it. He moaned approvingly and Kouki hit again and again, causing him to pant and cry. Kouki’s hands suddenly slipped through the top of the corset, removing the fabric from the touches. He pushed it down slightly so the cold air met with his nipples. Quivering at the cold air (or Kouki’s constant pressure against his pleasurable spot, or both, he didn’t know), they became hard. Kouki’s finger circled around them, not touching them, but creating a tingling sensation in his chest.

His left nipple was taken in Kouki’s mouth, hot and wet; his tongue swirling around torturously. Seijuurou was thrashing now, sliding himself closer to Kouki’s body so he could push the cock as far in as possible.

Kouki’s left hand had moved up his side to his other nipple, flicking it, pinching it, making it harder and sore. As if he could sense this, Kouki moved his lips over to it, peppering his chest with kisses in the process, and his right hand began to massage the wet spot.

Seijuurou usually would’ve relaxed very easily under Kouki’s touch. They were gentle and warm, holding a sense of love that he was deprived of for so many years. If he didn’t have his dick in him, eliciting such fervent pleasure out of him, he would’ve melted and fallen asleep. Despite Kouki’s rather timid and ‘normal’ appearance, the mixture of tenderness and passion was exactly what Seijuurou knew him for.

But this was more passionate than tender now. Almost feral.

A sound that he didn’t recognize screeched through the room. It took a second for Seijuurou to realize that it was his own voice, moaning erotically when Kouki shoved in, hitting his spot again, biting on his nipple. The pain went down his body to his groin. He was about to burst again. He grabbed Kouki’s back, digging his nails into it, marking him more.

The pain in Kouki’s bites was sending him off the edge. He became so aware, yet unaware, of what surround him: the pain and pleasure of his lover’s teeth, hands, and cock; the sounds of slapping skin and their pants; the scent of their sweat, their breaths, all intertwining to one; and the lust filled heat of their bodies, reaching an orgasmic state. He nearly forgot about the lingerie if not for the slight burn of lace and sheer, creating an additional element that made him highly aware of this reality.

“Sei…” Kouki looked up from his chest, their faces so close to each other now. Somehow, Seijuurou’s left leg was over Kouki’s shoulder. His brown eyes stared at him, full of happiness and calmness, “I’m going to cum any second now.”

Seijuurou nodded. He managed to croak out, after his voice rang out so many times in nonsensical sounds, “Me too.”

Kouki’s cock came sliding out again, touching Seijuurou’s hole until he slammed into him again, causing him to choke. He tightened his walls around it, hearing Kouki’s pants becoming heavier. Kouki released a small groan as he moved again, faster, desperate, as if trying to erase the slow torture Seijuurou had experienced earlier.

They both released a final cry together. Kouki shivered and Seijuurou knew that he had climaxed. Just being a tad stubborn, he released a few seconds afterwards, his back arching as his legs held Kouki tightly.

Both were breathing heavily. Seijuurou placed his head on the bed as Kouki pulled out and he suddenly felt empty. The other man carefully lifted Seijuurou’s tired body slightly so he could be positioned at the head of the bed. Seijuurou watched as Kouki tied the end of the condom, throwing it in the garbage before heading to the ensuite bathroom.

His eyes were heavy _–_ tired, both mentally and physically. His muscles were relaxed but he wasn’t ready to sleep yet. Not until Kouki returned so they could settle down in peace.

He almost did drift off though and when he opened his eyes, his vision was blurred but he felt a damp towel cleaning up his stomach. He could see the silhouette of his lover now wearing a t-shirt and a pair of briefs and noticing blue bruises forming on his neck. Opening his eyes more, the moonlight shone through the window so he could see Kouki’s disappointed expression.

Seijuurou blinked in confusion. He tilted his head to the side. “Is there something wrong, Kouki? Were you not satisfied?”

Kouki looked up hesitantly before shaking his head.

“No, I am satisfied. It’s just…” Kouki looked down at the towel on Seijuurou’s stomach. “The lingerie is ruined now!”

It took a couple of seconds for Seijuurou to process that _–_ mainly because he was exhausted and a small part of him forgot that he was still wearing a corset, stockings, and the panties around his ankle. He looked down to see how messed up they were _–_ corset out of alignment so his chest was fully expose, the sheer was slightly ripped around his ribcage, the stockings falling to his knees _–_ was he missing a garter belt somewhere too?

He gave an inward smirk, grabbing the wrist that was cleaning his stomach towards him, causing Kouki to fall on top. He placed a hand on his back, sneaking it under the shirt, to trace circles on his skin, feeling the marks he had left. Brown eyes looked up at him curiously. Seijuurou kicked off the panties from his ankle and ran a stocking clad foot up and down Kouki’s left calf that sat comfortably between his legs.

“We can buy more,” Seijuurou whispered with a low voice. He easily saw Kouki shuddered. His eyes widened in glee as the other man nodded in agreement. In the moonlight, Seijuurou could see his pink tinged cheeks. “Of course, you’re wearing it next time.”

“I...um...what?”

“You surely can’t be thinking you’d get away with this request without _some_ sort of repercussion, right, Kouki?”

Needless to say, Kouki was mortified.

And the next night, Seijuurou brought home a new pair of lace and sheer lingerie.

Just for Kouki.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHA.
> 
> This is something I wrote last year. It was originally posted on my tumblr (it's hawling, mind you, if you wanna follow) but I just stumbled upon it again today. I'm having trouble with the new chapter of my other fic, In the Twilight Rain, so I've decided to post this this week and ITTR next.
> 
> I'm too lazy to find my fic on tumblr right now so this is from the original file. The edits aren't the same but I don't think I changed that much. I just went through it again and found some mistakes I probably didn't catch last time.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
